The present invention relates to an integrated heat dissipation apparatus and, more particularly, to an integrated heat dissipation apparatus combining heat pipe technique to effectively dissipate heat generated by heat generating electronic devices, such that the heat generating electronic devices can operate normally under a uniform and constant temperature.
The enhancement of computer industry has developed various kinds of high-precision electronic devices. With the technique advancement of the electronic devices, functionalities and operation speed are continuously improved; and consequently, a great amount of heat is generated thereby. Therefore, how to effectively dissipate heat generated by these high-precision electronic devices has become a major topics for research and development people in the industry.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional heat dissipation apparatus 1a, which is mounted on heat generating electronic device such as a central processing unit (CPU) 2a. The heat dissipation apparatus 1a includes a heat sink 10a and a fan 11a mounted on the heat sink 10a. The heat sink 10a includes a substrate 100a attached to an upper surface of the central processing unit 2a. A plurality of fins 101a is formed on the substrate 100a. A channel 102a is formed between every pair of neighboring fins 101a for accommodating the heat flow generated by the central processing unit 2a. The fan 11a is used to blow a cool air flow into the channels 102a, such that the heat flow accumulated in the channels 102a can be cooled down and circulated. Therefore, the central processing unit 2a can operate normally under an allowable temperature.
The above heat dissipation apparatus 1a expels heat generated by the central processing unit 2a by a conventional way, that is, the heat is absorbed by the heat sink 10a and the heat flow generated thereby is accumulated in the channels 102a before being dissipated. For those electronic devices of which the generated heat is greatly increased, such heat dissipation apparatus cannot provide an instantaneous cooling effect and provides insufficient heat dissipation effect to the electronic devices.
The present invention provides an integrated heat dissipation apparatus which uses a heat pipe connected to a thermal conductor to instantly dissipate heat generated by an electronic device to a distal end of the heat pipe. Therefore, the electronic device is remote from the dynamic heat generated thereby to prevent from affecting the normal functional operation thereof. In addition, two heat dissipating elements are incorporated to provide a primary path and a secondary path for heat dissipation. A fan is also used to generate a circulating air flow for dissipating the heat. Therefore, the electronic device can perform normal functional operation under a uniform and constant temperature.
The integrated heat dissipation apparatus provided by the present invention includes a first heat dissipating element, a second heat dissipating element, a thermal conductive heat sink, and at least one heat pipe. The heat sink includes a connecting surface and a thermal conductive surface opposing to the connecting surface. The first heat dissipating element is mounted to the thermal conductive surface, while the connecting surface further comprises a plurality of thermal conductors mounted thereon. The thermal conductors have thermal conductivity larger than that of the thermal conductive heat sink. The heat pipe has a first end serially connected to the second heat dissipation pipe and a second end extending to connect with the thermal conductors. Thereby, a majority portion of the heat can be carried by the heat pipe and dissipated by the second heat dissipating element, while the first heat dissipating element continues dissipating the remaining heat of the thermal conductive heat sink.